geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalemate Redux
Not to be confused with Stalemate by Nox. '''Stalemate Redux '''is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by GDTheTactiq and TheFrozenTide, and was verified by TheRealZephal. As its name suggests, it is an extremely difficult remake of Stalemate by Nox. It is currently #6 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, above Zaphkiel and below Digital Descent. The level starts off with a ship sequence that consists of some easy straight-fly segments; there are two paths the player can go down, one of which activates low detail mode. The level then jumps into a very hard ship sequence, marked by strange and annoying timings and difficult ship maneuvers. At the end of the ship part, text flashes that says "Stalemate Redux." Next, the player then enters an incredibly hard wave segment, which has, among other things, fake line trolling, ridiculously tight spaces, and a background which makes it hard to see obstacles. This wave segment is also very long, further adding to its difficulty. Afterwards, the player enters a half speed dual cube segment, and has to jump over numerous sets of triple spikes. The background during this part has the text "There is no escape," and a chess king piece, which adds to the whole "Stalemate" theme. The triple speed UFO segment that follows the dual cube segment has been described as the "hardest UFO gameplay ever." It features fake line trolling, very hard click/orb timings, and a fade effect that impacts the player's vision. Sometimes, the level will become invisible, and the player has to memorize when to click when this happens. After the UFO is an easier ship sequence; it requires very good straight-fly skills, orb timings, and ship maneuvers in general (this ship part looks a lot like 8o's first ship sequence, but is of course much harder). After managing to complete both of the above segments, the player then enters an ''incredibly ''annoying ball memorization section that is somewhat easy to learn, but is stressful as it is near the end of the level. The player needs good timing skills, memorization, and focus to pass this ball. A hard ship follows, which needs, again, good orb timings and straight-fly. A somewhat creative "ship-copter" part is next; this needs good straight-fly skill and concentration. Upon somehow managing to pass all this, the level throws its last challenge at you- a short straight-fly segment that requires the player keep their calm. The level then ends, showing text that says "Well done..." and then finally "Stalemate Redux." Records Trivia * While verifying the level, Zephal completed the level, but missed the only coin of the level, therefore making the run invalid for uploading (It is also worth mentioning that the coin was free). He had no interest of completing the level once again, so he removed the coin and no-clipped the level in order to verify and upload the level. * Stalemate Redux was once #1 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, due to Zephal himself saying that it was harder than Yatagarasu. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:2017 levels Category:Memory Levels Category:Memory levels Category:Demon levels Category:Featured Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:Hell themed demons Category:Collabs